Power Revelations
by Catmedium
Summary: Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake’s a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake's a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did. Since the show hasn't made an episode on that, (at least not yet) I've decided to make a fanfic on it that fills in the gaps. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

Power Revelations

Chapter 1

Happy birthday

"Go ahead strike!" Jake said to the giant blob monster. "I'll just kick your ass anyway!" The monster reared its head and shot a huge jet of green goo right at his face. Jake blocked it with his tail. Then he breathed fire all over the monster who then proceeded to crumble into ashes.

Jake opened his eyes to the sunlight of his window. Suddenly remembering that it was his birthday, Jake got dressed fast. When he walked downstairs his mother cried, "Happy birthday honey!"

"Gee thanks mom!" said Jake.

"Here's your dad on the phone" said Jake's mom. Jake took the phone.

"Hey sport! Sorry I had to miss your big day this year!" said Jake's Dad.

"Its okay dad, I know your job can be demanding!" said Jake. Although he was really thinking: _How could you miss my birthday you Idiot! _It would hurt old fragile dad's feelings.

What bugged him more though was that his mom hadn't let his friends come to his birthday! Mom of all people! She said it should just be a family birthday. And had invited his Grandpa and his dog instead!

But never the less, Jake enjoyed his small but good birthday party. Except when it was time to blow out the candles that is…

Yes I know its short but I really wanted to make it a cliff hanger! But don't worry, I've got the next chapter so fresh in my head I could write the next chapter right now...


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake's a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did. Since the show hasn't made an episode on that, (at least not yet) I've decided to make a fanfic on it that fills in the gaps. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

Power Revelations

Chapter 2

Blowing the Candles On

Jake headed into the room ready to blow out his candles, but to his surprise everyone was looking deathly serious. "Wh-what's going on yo? He stammered. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that!"

"It is time to blow out your candles young one" said grandpa. Jake looked at the cake but the candles had no fire on them at all. "But G"! said Jake. The candles aren't even lit!

"Just do it Jake" said Jake's mom. "And don't forget to blow as hard as you can."

"Okay if you say so" said Jake. Not knowing the heck what was going on. Jake walked over to the cake and wished; _man I wish I new what the hell this is all about_. He shut his eyes tight and blew out his flameless candles.

When he opened his eyes the candles were full of fire and everyone was applauding. "Yeah that's what Fu dog's talking about!" said grandpa's dog.

This was too much for Jake. He fell over in a dead faint.

Sorry it's so short my parents are nagging me to go to bed but I meant to end it like this anyhow.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake's a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did. Since the show hasn't made an episode on that, (at least not yet) I've decided to make a fanfic on it that fills in the gaps. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

Power Revelations

Chapter 3

Time for the Truth

"You okay kid?" said Fudog. Jake opened his eyes. And there was Fudog talking again!

"He-just-b-b-but-whah?" said Jake.

"Jake" said Grandpa. Meet me at my shop in ten minutes I have something very important to tell you.

"W-what ever you say G" said Jake still staring at the dog. He still couldn't believe it had actually talked! Not to mention those candles…

Jake walked dizzily upstairs to get his coat and then walked to his grandpa's shop.

When he got there grandpa walked him to the roof. Immediately Jake started throwing questions at the old man. "Okay what's with the candles, and since when does your dog talk!

Grandpa held up his hand. "All your questions shall be answered young one" said Grandpa.

"Hey kid you believe in magical creatures, dragons, leprechauns, all that mumbo jumbo?" said Fudog.

"No, why?" said Jake suspiciously.

"Well guess what kid!" said Fudog. "You are one!" Then he fell over, laughing.

"He's joking right" said Jake. But now he wasn't so sure. The dog had talked after all.

"No I am afraid not Jake you, me, and the rest of your ancestors are all dragons" said Grandpa.

"Right" said Jake slowly and sarcastically. "You expect me to believe that's the reason those candles went on and old wrinkly over there can talk is that I'm a dragon!"

"Pretty much" said Grandpa

"Okay then" said Jake. "Prove it". Suddenly Grandpa stretched out. Growing longer and longer until he was a blue dragon. "Okay then I guess I believe you" said Jake. "How do I do that?"

Yes I know its short but hey! At least its longer than the other chapters. Please review! I'm so desperate I'll even be happy to get flames! Just review.

Catwater.


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake's a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did. Since the show hasn't made an episode on that, (at least not yet) I've decided to make a fanfic on it that fills in the gaps. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Here are the review acknowledgements. **Andrew: **I'm glad u like it! You happen to be the only person who has reviewed me other than myself!

Power Revelations

Chapter 4

Big Surprises

"Jake" said Grandpa "You are to be the first American Dragon." "You are to protect all magical creatures from harm." "I will teach you to harness your dragon powers so you can protect the magical world"

"B-but G!" said Jake. "I can't even turn into a dragon! How am I supposed to defend anything if I can't even summon the power to do it!"

"I will teach you" said Grandpa. "By the time I'm done with you, you will be defeating the hunts clan" said Grandpa.

"But-"started Jake.

"Enough Questions!" said Grandpa "You start dragon training first thing tomorrow!" And with that he sent Jake home.


	5. Chapter 5

Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake's a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did. Since the show hasn't made an episode on that, (at least not yet) I've decided to make a fanfic on it that fills in the gaps. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Here are the review acknowledgements. **Andrew: **I'm glad u like it! You happen to be the only person who has reviewed me other than myself! **Blue black phoenix: **You're right I should make the chapters longer. The only reason why chapter 4 was so short was because I was very eager to post it.

Power Revelations

Chapter 5

Nightmares

Jake was having the dream again. Only this time, it was a nightmare.

"No! I command you to stop!" said Jake but the blob monster paid no mind. Jake tried slapping the monster with his tail but he didn't have a tail! He tried breathing fire at it, but no fire came out. He even tried flying head first at it! But of course he had no wings. After all this useless attacking the monster, the monster attacked. And what an attack it was.

The blob monster shot out a slimy arm. It grabbed Jake and lifted him up in the air. "No!" said Jake. "Somebody please help!" But there was no one there. The monsters flesh was eating away at his flesh. He tried desperately to break free, with no avail. Then the monster tossed Jake into the gaping hole that was his mouth. "Nooooo!" said Jake as he fell into darkness.

Jake woke up sweating. This had been the very worst nightmare he had ever had. He had actually felt the hand picking him up and eating away at his flesh! This had to have something to do with being a dragon. And after all it certainly would explain a lot. The first time he had the dream did after all come right before he found out he was a dragon! Right?

Putting it out of his mind Jake walked down to breakfast. When he got there is mother said; "Jake! Are you okay?" You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"I'm okay mom I just had a nightmare that's all" said Jake. "Well okay then" said his mom. "But just let me know if you need anything alright?"

"OK mom said Jake. And he went off to school.

As he skate boarded Trixie and Spud caught up to him. "Hey Jakie you have a nice birthday?" said Trixie.

"Oh yeah!" said Jake, a bit uncertainly.

"Oh come on Jake you know you can do better than that! Tell us more!"

"Let's just say it was the most surprising party I've ever had" said Jake.

Yes! I know short again but I'm thinking I want to make this story a lot of short chapters instead of a few long ones. By now I've had 192 hits and only 2 reviews so if you're reading this, REVIEW! Even if its flames I'll be grateful!


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty much all the American Dragon Jake Long fans in the world know why Jake's a Dragon. But what happened when he discovered that he did. Since the show hasn't made an episode on that, (at least not yet) I've decided to make a fanfic on it that fills in the gaps. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Here are the review acknowledgements. **Andrew: **I'm glad u like it! You happen to be the only person who has reviewed me other than myself! **Blue black phoenix: **You're right I should make the chapters longer. The only reason why chapter 4 was so short was because I was very eager to post it. **Femi: **Don't worry I plan to make more chapters I just haven't had the time because of school. Die Homework! Die!No I haven't had sugar I just feel that way. ****

Power Revelations

Chapter 6

School

"Mr. Long!" shouted Professor Rotwood smacking his desk with his ruler.

"No! don't let him get me!" shouted Jake because of the nightmare he had not very much sleep last night. So of course, he was falling asleep in class, and having the nightmare again.

"This is the 5th time you've fallen asleep in my class Mr. Long!"

"Sorry Mr. Rotwoo-"

"Professor!"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah _Professor _Rotwood I didn't get very much sleep last night."

"And why is that Mr. Long?" Jake looked around and blushed.

"I've been having nightmares" Jake mumbled.

"What's that? Speak up Mr. Long!"

"I've been having nightmares okay!" snapped Jake. Everybody laughed. Jake blushed harder than ever.

"Well Mr. Long" said Rotwood smiling. "If you continue to have these "nightmares" in my class I will be forced to give you detention! Now where was I…?"

"But I-"tried Jake then just mumbled "Man that really bites yo" and went on pretending to pay attention to the mythology lesson.

Despite his lack of interest though, there was one question that caught his attention. He and Grandpa had been doing flash cards on it so he thought he knew the answer unfortunately Rotwood knew nothing about magical creatures.

"OK class said Mr. Rotwood. Now can anyone tell me what magical creature this is" said Rotwood holding up a picture of an ogre. Jake raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Long? said Rotwood.

"The picture is an ogre" said Jake.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ahem!" said Rotwood. "No Mr. Long that is incorrect. This is a picture of a pixie."

Jake sighed. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
